Spark
by hey pandabear
Summary: She was ordinary. Plain. A human. Yet her scent was intoxicating. HieixOc. Hieioc.
1. meeting

**s p a r k.**

**1. meeting**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Start.

Hiei sat perched in the shade of a tree, waiting for Kurama to get out of school. He let his chin rest on the palm of his hand and closed his eyes against the sun. He did this sometimes out of pure boredom – he was still confined to the human world as of now. Whenever he waited, Kurama always knew and would walk silently to the tree, a smiling playing on his lips. Many times, Hiei would badger Kurama until he bought him ice cream. Mostly he would just threaten his life. It was the same old, same old.

But not today. No, today was different. Kurama exited the school building at exactly three o'clock as usual. But he was not alone. Normally, since they had all been accepted into the same high school, Yusuke and Kuwabara would come stumbling out like idiots with him before lumbering off together. There was no Yusuke. No Kuwabara. It was some… girl.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. He loathed humans very much. Upon closer inspection, he realized Kurama and the girl could very well have been related. She was good foot shorter than him, but had long straight, red hair and pale blue eyes. Hiei considered slitting her throat. He really did. But then a smell reached him that almost sent him falling out of the tree.

This strong smell penetrated his entire body, making his heart beat faster and his head feel sick. He had never felt such a strange sensation from a smell before. An enemy close by, perhaps? But no, the smell was human. Human, but from who?

With a slow horror Hiei locked in on the girl walking with Kurama. It was her. Her scent. It was driving him absolutely mad. His fists were clenched together so hard his knuckles turned a dead white. All he wanted to do was leap down and cut her into pieces… or did he? He couldn't decide if the smell was sickening or just… appealing? He shook the thought; humans were not something he would ever want to eat. That made no sense.

Just when Hiei thought he could bare it no longer, the girl turned in another direction. Hiei watched as she disappeared around the corner, and breathed a sigh of relief. Ugh that smell was just so-

"Hiei?"

The demon was almost startled by the sound of his name. It was Kurama, staring up with concerned eyes. "Are you alright? You seem distracted." Hiei ignored the question. "Who was that… thing you were walking with?"

The question seemed to have thrown Kurama off a bit. Hiei never inquired about any of his human relations. "You mean Rei? She's a very nice girl. We were simply discussing the upcoming physics project." Kurama smiled, waiting for Hiei to explain himself.

He didn't.

"Hn. Let's go. I'm in the mood for sweet snow."

Kurama rolled his eyes.

-

-

-

For the next week or so, Kurama emerged from the school alone as usual, and the horrid scent was almost forgotten. Still, when Hiei thought about it, he grew angry. It was a known fact that demons chose their mates by the scent they gave off. However, that was demon to demon. Not demon to human. And Hiei liked to tell himself that he was no capable of love. That all those emotions that could cause pain had been locked away a long time ago.

He liked to tell himself this a lot.

In fact, he had convinced himself that it was lust for blood. He just wanted to kill someone. That was all.

That Monday Kurama was with that girl again. Rei or whatever her name was. Hiei ground his teeth together. The scent was just a strong, and even harder to ignore. He waited for her to turn and leave, as she did before. But she kept walking – right towards Hiei. His blood grew hot and his heart just about stopped. Why wasn't she walking away, damn it?

They stopped about three or so feet away from the tree, talking innocently. Hiei crept into the higher branches, waiting. Suddenly Rei herself turned towards the tree and examined the branches. "I don't see that guy here… but I swear he was. Kurama it was this short guy with black hair sitting in the tree! I'm not crazy." She seemed lost and Kurama seemed confused. He always was a good actor. "It was probably a child playing in the tree."

"Yeah but I looked over at him and he glared at me." She shivered. "I thought he was gonna jump off and kill me… shit, maybe I am seeing stuff." Kurama laughed lightly with Rei before she gave him a quick hug and turned the other way. Kurama did not look back to the tree, he just began walking home. Kurama enjoyed walking home. The high school was right by a children's park, and he always liked to watch the mothers fret over their children. After a few minutes and a few blocks of walking later, Kurama counted down in his head.

5

4

3

2

"Why did you do that?" Hiei's voice was laced with venom. Kurama felt him breathing hotly on his neck. He fought back a smile.

"I think it would have seemed more suspicious if I had insisted she not show me. Don't you think?"

"I don't want that thing to come near me. She smells horrible." Hiei wrinkled his nose. "I can smell her on you."

"She smells human."

"Exactly." Hiei kept in step with Kurama, glaring daggers all around. After a moment, Kurama took a deep breath. "Well we are assigned to work on a physics project together. So she'll be at my house frequently, as I will be at hers."

Hiei didn't say anything. His Jagan began to glow a deep, angry red. He couldn't handle that smell… everything about that girl was so… so… he didn't even know. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to kill her or sleep with her. He feared it was the second. What was worse – he knew that Kurama knew. The damn fox had probably planned it all from the first day Hiei saw her. Hiei pushed himself in front of Kurama, fuming. In many ways he was acting like a stubborn child.

"Hiei you can't ignore this. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But with a human!? She is a filthy human, Kurama." Hiei snapped. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He could have handled another demon, but not this.

Kurama pulled up in stride with Hiei. "Well it is unusual but it does happen. She's told me that she has seen you around a lot in the past few days. You've been stalking her, haven't you?" They reached Kurama's house then, and Kurama went in the front door to greet his mother while Hiei jumped up to the window and hopped into Kurama's bedroom. As soon as he excused himself and got upstairs, they continued but Hiei ignored the last question.

"Hn. Unusual? More like disgusting. So what should I do about this? Mate with her and be done with it?"

Kurama set his schoolbag on the bed and raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't work like that with humans, Hiei. You have to date and then slowly work your way-"

"Bullshit." Hiei spit. "If she doesn't agree then I will force her."

"Hiei that's rape!"

The fire demon seemed unfazed. "So?"

"Hiei you will not rape her. That is final." If Hiei was capable of a pout, he would have done so. Stupid human rules. Well she wasn't hideous, Hiei was sure many human men would find her attractive. Still, that didn't change the fact that she was _human._ "You need to check her."

Kurama looked up from his books. "Pardon?"

"You are doing a human project with her, yes? Make sure she is really human. Not some cheap trick."

"Hiei I'm sure that she-"

"Do it." And then Hiei was gone. Now Kurama pouted. How did he ever get dragged into this? At the same time, he chuckled. Hiei… with a human. It was hilarious, actually. Hiei would be pissed when he found out that Yusuke and Kuwabara knew as well.

-

-

-

Rei settled down in her computer chair, wishing she could melt into it. For whatever reason, all her teachers had decided to give her projects all in the same week. She was only seventeen for heaven's sake. Physics wouldn't be so bad; she got to work with Shuichi. Every girl in her high school would have killed to work on a project with him. Shuichi was a little too good natured for her though. But she didn't mind the eye candy. And Shuichi was damn smart too.

She heard a car pull into the driveway. She glanced at the clock. It was eleven already? Shit. If her mom found out she was still awake on a school night she wouldn't be happy.

Rei ripped her school skirt off and pulled on a pair of boy shorts and a thin white t-shirt. Tripping over her chair and a book, she managed to kill the lights and hop under the covers before her mother opened her door to check on her.

"Rei, honey, are you awake?" Rei pretended to yawn, as if she had been woken up.

"Oh hey mom, how was your date?"

Her mom shrugged in the darkness. "Eh, he wasn't really my type. Oh well, right? There are plenty more fish in the sea. Now go to sleep, I know you just crawled into bed." Her mom winked once and then shut her door.

Rei pulled the covers up to her shoulders, and nestled. While in bed, her mind wandered back to that man. She had seen him a lot during the past week or so. He was always in trees or somewhere discreet but she could feel him watching her. Every time she saw him watching her he would glare so hard… well, if looks could kill…

It frightened her terribly, because at the same time it made her heart beat unusually. She tossed and turned thinking about it, until she finally found sleep.

-

Rei shuddered slightly, unconsciously pulling the covers up higher over herself. A shadow crept over her, just a whisper above her face, ghosting over her in silence. She could feel it in her dreams, something telling her that she should wake up… something was wrong. Someone was there. Someone else was in her room…

Rei shot up like a bullet, breathing heavily. No one. There was no one there. She pulled the covers tight around herself, shaken. It had felt so real. Rei shook her head, laughing at herself. It was just a dream. But as she turned over her heart froze.

Her window was wide open.

-

"Okay so, how are we gonna go about proving that solar power is better than wind power?" Rei called, tapping her pencil against the table. Kurama entered the dining room with snacks and drinks. "Well both have advantages and disadvantages; we just have to pick one."

Rei snatched a chip bag and opened it. "That's the problem. Which one is more reliable? Wind and sun aren't constant." She shoved a handful of chips in her mouth. For a few minutes they said in silence, Kurama was nervous about Hiei showing up, though he had forbidden him.

"You have a really nice house." Rei said lamely. Kurama realized he was spacing out. "Oh I apologize. I was distracted."

They snacked and researched until about 7:30. Three bags of chips and two ramune sodas later, they were chatting up a storm. "Your mom won't mind that I'm here right? Ya know, a girl alone in the house with a boy or whatever."

Kurama laughed. "No, she trusts me. What about your mother? Will she object to you being here?"

"Ha! No, my mom thinks it's great. She's out on a date until ten or so I think, anyway."

"Ah I see, your father passed away?" There was a long moment of silence before Rei burst out laughing. Kurama was taken aback. "No, no." she breathed out between giggles. "Divorce, silly. My parents got divorced. Why would you think that?"

Kurama blushed. "Sorry, I just… assumed."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure my mom wishes he was. Heh. Anyway I should probably head home before it gets too dark." She grabbed another soda from the fridge before grabbing her bag to leave. In his head, Kurama let out a sigh of relief. No sign of Hiei.

"Hey Shuichi, thanks for working on this with me." Rei jumped up and hugged Kurama and at the same time, something upstairs broke. She furrowed her brow. "What the hell was that?"

Kurama laughed nervously. "Ah, just my cat." _Damn you, Hiei. _

"Wow, angry cat… alright, see you tomorrow."

Kurama shut the door behind her and stomped up the stairs to see what Hiei broke, but he was gone.

-

Rei swore. She wasn't going to get home before dark. It was quiet tonight, event the crickets were silent. They usually had a lot to talk about during the end of summer. Rei checked the watch on her phone. It was only eight o'clock. Her mother was probably still out on her date and wouldn't be home until late. She smiled. Her mom hadn't been dating a lot lately, which was good. For a while after her parents got divorced she became a hermit.

Rei was glad she wasn't home to bug her all the time now.

She turned to walk towards her street. Another man was walking towards her. Cautiously, Rei clutched her bag; you could never be too careful. The man passed without cause, and Rei relaxed. She could have sworn she heard the guy smell her. Creep.

And then quick as he passed her, he was back. She was shoved hard from behind, landing face first on the pavement.

"What the f-"

She felt a strong hand on her back, pulling her up and turning her around. The man smiled in a way that made Rei's skin crawl. "Stop! Leave me alone." The man had yellow eyes and… were those fangs that he had? He laughed mockingly at her. "I can smell his scent all over you. You've been marked. But your mate is not here. How fortunate for me." He growled.

"W-wha-"

"Your scent is intoxicating…" Rei struggled to scream, but is hands were wrapped around her throat. _Oh shit he's going to rape me. _Rei made a desperate kick to his groin, but the man dodged it easily before tightening his grip around her neck. "Feisty are you? But you're a sexy human; I think you'll make a nice toy…" She struggled feebly, not willing to give up without a fight. She wasn't going to lose her virginity like this. He brought a knee to her stomach and knocked the breath out of her.

His tongue rolled out his mouth and it was inhumanly long and he leered at her. _No please, no._

Rei squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable.

But it never came. She opened her eyes slowly, and gasped. That man… that guy in the trees! It was too fast for her to follow, but he must have hit the man hard, because she flew backwards and hit her head on the sidewalk. Panic and fear was still racing through her veins. Her head ached and she was confused. The last thing she heard was an ear shattering scream and saw was a pair of red eyes come into her view.

Then everything went black.

-

Everything hurt. Rei tried to move, but all of her limbs resisted. Even her eyelids hurt. She forced herself to open them a little. Everything was fuzzy, but she could see a ceiling and… Yusuke Urameshi? Rei finally opened her eyes all the way. She shot up and her head ached in protest. "Yusuke? What… what is going on? Why are you here?" She paused. "Wait. Where am I?"

Yusuke laughed. "Relax, you're in my apartment." He added more softly. "You're safe now."

It took a moment for Rei to remember what he was talking about. That's right, she was attacked. But then that guy… he saved her. The weird tree guy. But how did she end up with Yusuke? "Anyway are you hungry at all? We ordered some take-out." Yusuke signaled for her to follow him into the kitchen, which she did slowly. She forced herself off the couch. "We? Who is we?"

Upon entering the kitchen, Rei saw. Kuwabara was there, and Shuichi too. She stretched sore limbs. "Shuichi…uh… I don't… I'm confused."

"I know. Please eat first though. You're disoriented and weak." Emerald eyes coaxed her into a seat, and a serving of food was shoved at her. She ate reluctantly but too many questions were flooding her mind. Who was that guy? And how did she end up with them if he saved her? No one was talking to her, in fact that seemed to be ignoring her on purpose to avoid answering questions. She managed three bites before her curiosity got the best of her.

"This is stupid, how did I end up here? I was… well there was someone else… he saved me. You guys aren't telling me something…" Rei stood to grab a drink from the counter and froze. Hiei stood there, quiet as death, staring. "Him… you! It's you." She turned frantically back to Kurama. "Shuichi this is the tree guy I was telling you about!"

No one said anything. "…Why is he here?" Kuwabara hit Kurama on the arm. "Dude, Kurama…" Rei blinked. ("Kurama?")

Kurama finally spoke. "That… is Hiei. Yes he saved you." Rei nodded. Okay, finally some answers. "Wait… you told me you didn't know this guy." Kurama looked thoroughly embarrassed and exposed. So much for keeping everything on the down low. Silence enveloped the room once more.

Hiei just stood there, looking at her.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Rei backed up slowly, panic washing over her. Something was off. She just couldn't figure out exactly what. Hiei snorted and leaned against the counter, un-amused.

"Hn, this girl is dense."

"Hey-"

Kurama interjected. "Rei I'm sorry about all this. It's a long story…"

Rei folded her arms. "Yeah well I got time. I wanna know why this guy… er… Hiei has been following me, not that I'm not grateful that you saved my life, and you're hiding something Shuichi… Kurama… whatever your real name is. I deserve to know what. So spill it. Now."

Yusuke whistled from the kitchen table.

"Rei I think you should sit down." Kurama offered, but she declined.

"I'm fine. Now just tell me what is going on."

He took a deep breath and no one else even offered to help him. Of course this was going to be his job. "You see your scent is a very powerful thing and every once and a while it is so strong that a demon is attracted to it. Yes, demons. And when other demons sense this, they battle for the affection of the mate. So really you're just in the middle of a dominance battle. Sort of." Kurama laughed out of pure mortification. Rei finally sat down again. She looked to Kurama, then Yusuke and Kuwabara, and finally Hiei.

"So… you're all demons?"

"Well Hiei and I are, yes."

"And… Hiei is attracted to my scent?"

"Yes."

"So he's my… mate or whatever?"

"Yes." Rei smiled and started to laugh. "Oh okay," she said between giggles. "I get it, this is a joke right? You really had me going to for a second." She kept laughing, but soon realized that no one else was joining her. She stopped.

"You are joking, right?"

Kurama stood and stepped forward. "Rei…"

"Oh my God you're not kidding." It all started coming together, then. The yellow eyes and strange feeling of someone watching her. The inhuman strength.

Rei straightened and rubbed her eyes. "This is so weird. This is so fucking weird. What the hell is this?" She turned to Hiei. "And you, do you even talk besides insulting people? I thought you liked my scent or whatever and what the hell is this demon thing you're talking about? I don't know what to make of all this and I… am going to go lay down again."

She walked back to the couch in a daze. This was really happening wasn't it? She flopped onto the couch, and buried her face into a pillow. She could hear Hiei and Kurama arguing in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have done that Hiei, now your scent is all over her and her room. She is vulnerable to rival demons. You know that."

"What would you have had me do? Just ignore her scent? It's overpowering Kurama."

"Hiei…"

"Well maybe shorty shouldn't go lusting after underage girls -"

"Shut up you imbecile, no one cares what you have to say."

She blocked it out and tried to will herself back to sleep. This was happening too fast for her to comprehend; she hadn't gotten over the shock of it yet. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for sleep. It didn't work, and she opened her eyes again to see Hiei standing over her. She remained surprisingly calm. For a while she only stared at him, but Hiei never met her eyes.

"So… this is real isn't it? It's… real." Hiei didn't answer her; he just looked her over as if he was calculating how this had happened to him. She just took the motion as a yes.

"What if I don't want to be your mate?" Hiei met her eyes, and she noticed they were red like her hair. Red eyes…

Hiei spoke suddenly. "You have no choice in the matter. I am bound to your scent, and you soon will be tied to mine. Unfortunately." Rei pouted.

"Well shit."

-

Okay so that's chapter one. Hurray. Please review me.

Next chapter:

He pushed her up against the wall and snarled.

"You had better watch your mouth human."

Rei put her hands against his chest and pushed. "Shut up, I'm not afraid of you. I can see right through your bullshit. If you're going to do it then just do it."


	2. explanations

**(spark) **

**2. explanations**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Rei winced and stepped behind Kurama slightly as she heard her mother roar towards the front door. It was almost midnight on a school night. Okay, she had some reason to be angry with her. Maybe just a little. She closed her eyes entirely as her mother threw open the door. "Oh you better have a good explanation for this young lady-" Her mother paused.

"Oh hello Shuichi. Nice to see you."

Rei stepped timidly around from behind him. Her mom kept her eyes on Kurama but she spoke softly. "Rei you are grounded." She pouted. She couldn't exactly say 'Wait mom I was almost raped and had to be rescued by… er… demons! Okay then.' She would call the mental ward on her in a flash. But Kurama boldly stepped forward to the rescue. "I'm sorry ma'am… Rei fell down my stairs and I felt it best to treat the injuries promptly rather than waiting.

Rei's mother noticed then that Rei had bandages on her arms. "Oh Rei! Oh your poor thing, come here!" Her mom pulled Rei in with such force; she almost took Kurama with her. "Are you okay? Anything broken?"

"Ma… ma please. I'm fine. Shuichi took care of it." Her mother gave her a dramatic kiss on the forehead. Well that worked. Her mother thanked Kurama numerous times before the boy was finally able to get away from her. He was a bit reluctant to leave Rei alone – she still looked bewildered – but she would be fine. He hoped.

-

Rei settled sore limbs down under her covers and pulled them over her head. She finally got her mom to stop fretting enough that she could get upstairs to bed. What a fucking day. She waited for someone to jump out and yell "Surprise! You're on candid camera!" So far she had no such luck. Could they really have been telling her the truth though? It did make some kind of sense. The three boys missed a lot of school time and when they did return, it was always with bruises and cuts.

And Kurama had also mentioned something about her scent. Rei slowly lifted her arm and sniffed it. She smelt fine; definitely not stinky.

Despite sleeping for several hours, she was still exhausted. Within seconds sleep had already washed over her.

Two minutes later, she was awoken by someone gripping her arm. Hard. Her eyes shot open in panic, but there was a bandaged hand over her mouth before she could scream. She looked up with detached horror to see Hiei. He looked extremely pissed. Some part of her relaxed a little, knowing that he had saved her life earlier.

"If you scream, I'll slit your throat." He growled. She panicked again. Rei nodded furiously before Hiei finally released her. As soon as she composed herself, she whispered as loud as she could without actually yelling.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? How did you get in here?!" Hiei said nothing and simply pointed to the window.

"Okay I don't know how they do things in crazy demon land or whatever, but you can't do that here, okay?" Rei paused but saw Hiei had no intention of answering her; he just crossed his arms and grunted. So then, he just jumped in through her window to grunt at her then? What the hell.

"What's going on?" She asked slowly.

Hiei finally answered her. "Nothing. I needed to check."

Oh okay. Well that explained a lot. Rei tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and waited for Hiei to say more. He didn't and she sort of saw that coming. He eyed her over once quickly – red eyes scanning almost too fast to see. Suddenly his hand shot out from inside his cloak and Rei nearly fell off the bed in utter shock. Hiei's hand opened and revealed a small glass bottle with clear liquid inside of it. "Take this." He ordered.

Rei raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "I don't think so. I don't even know you - that could be arsenic or something." What did he think that she was just going to trust him like that? Hiei still held his arm out, straining to keep his patience with this girl. That damn smell. It was like home and the greatest memories anyone ever had all tied up into one brilliant scent. His other hand clenched into a fist.

"Fool. It's for your cuts. It will heal them faster. You humans bruise too easily." Hiei tossed the bottle towards her and she caught it in her lap before examining it. "Oh," she finally said. He was actually trying to help her. Huh. She pulled out the stopper and smelled the liquid. It smelt like lavender.

She started to look up. "Thank-" But Hiei was gone. Rei frowned. "Weirdo."

-

Kurama waited patiently by the school gates for Rei to arrive. He knew that Hiei had gone to visit her, and he was praying he hadn't slit her throat. He saw a bundle of red turning the corner and sighed in relief. She looked fine. She looked… perfect actually. Yesterday she had been rather cut up but she looked healed. That was odd, with her fair skin he was sure she would be sporting bruises for time to come. Rei waved ecstatically at him. "Hey, Kurama, what's up!?" She picked up her pace a little to meet him.

"Rei, you look great. Your injuries seemed much worse to me than they really were."

She shrugged. "I guess so. That guy Hiei jumped in my window last night and gave me some lavender liquid and told me to put it on my cuts. They healed over night, isn't that the craziest thing you've ever heard? Is it some kind of demon magic?"

Kurama chuckled. "No, no, just some special herbs." Kurama himself had actually made it for emergencies. So that's why Hiei went off.

"Well, how are you? I realize what you took in was not easy. Seventeen year old girls normally don't have encounters with demons." Rei shrugged again, not really knowing what else to say about it.

"I'm fine really. It's just… really fucking weird is all. I'll see you later, okay?" She turned and walked brusquely into the school building.

Maybe she wasn't fine. She just wanted time alone to think about it. She didn't everyone bombarding her with questions. Normal, her life was normal. She didn't need psycho demons trying to rape her or whatever it was Hiei was planning to do. Totally normal.

-

"And I just pointed my finger at that asshole and BAM! See you next Tuesday! I fucking blew him away." Yusuke slapped his knee and food flew out of his mouth right on cue. Next to him, Kuwabara crossed his arms. "I helped you Urameshi."

"Psht, all you did was cut up his little demon dog side kicks." Kurama smiled at the boys and pretended to be interested. After all he had been standing right next to Yusuke during the mission.

"Yes Yusuke I remember, I was there." The black haired boy snorted and took another bite of his sandwich. "Yeah well it was still cool… anyway, where's Rei? She and Hiei doing it?"

Kuwabara snickered. "Yeah right I couldn't imagine shorty in the sack with any girl."

"Erm, so far I don't think anything like that has happened." Kurama forced the image of Hiei in bed with a girl out of his head. "This isn't easy for both of them you know. Rei is probably very frightened and Hiei… well… he has his own agenda." He picked at his noodles and scanned for Rei. He had left her alone during the day so she could think. Of course this wouldn't be easy for her. It might take a week or so before she could even talk to them-

"Yo Rei, what's up?" Kurama snapped out of his thoughts at Yusuke's voice and turned. Sure enough, there was Rei, holding a lunch bag and walking towards them. Okay so maybe she didn't need a whole week. Whatever.

"Hey guys. Is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Of course." Kurama answered, smiling softly. She took a spot at the wall and pulled out her sandwich. This was good. She seemed as comfortable as always with them and things weren't the least bit awkward. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Rei interrupted him. "I'm fine now, really Kurama. It's still really… er… strange but I'm okay. Stop freaking out okay?" She playfully tossed her empty lunch bag at him, which he caught with ease. "So, what were you guys talking about?" She asked.

Yusuke positively jumped at this opportunity. "We were talking about the time I destroyed some asshole demon with my spirit gun."

Rei blinked. "You're… what?"

"Oh shit, we didn't tell you about that. My spirit gun; you wanna see it?" Yusuke started to stand up.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke for your dick?" All eyes went down to Rei, who looked completely serious. Yusuke sat back down, looking a little sheepish. And suddenly, Kurama and Kuwabara burst out laughing. A whole five minutes passed before the two could collect themselves and breathe. The whole time Yusuke was screaming, "Shut up!"

Rei herself started laughing when they explained what that really meant. "Oh. Eh… wow I feel like an idiot now. I don't know much about any of this stuff. Like the whole scent thing, can someone please explain this to me?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both shrugged in sync, as neither had any clue themselves. Kurama cleared his throat and the three focused all of their attention on him.

"Well, you have heard of soul mates, correct?"

"Yeah."

"This is a bit like that, in a sense. Demons mate for life and they have only one perfect mate. The attraction is made by scent and immediately the two demons "fall in love" so to speak. It's not too common for demons to have this happen because the population is rather large. However, I have heard of a fluke… only once or twice, where it was a half demon or human scent that attracted another demon."

Rei frowned again. "Like with Hiei, right?"

"Right."

"But why me? Why my scent?"

Kurama shrugged slowly. "I honestly do not know."

Kuwabara piped in. "Whoa wait a second I didn't know that. So you have a soul mate running around somewhere Kurama?"

The redhead chuckled. "I do, but the chances of actually finding her are slim to none."

"What about the other demon," Rei started again. "The one that… attacked me. What does he have to do with it? Does he like my scent too?"

"Demons are very jealous creatures, and they ultimately want what they can't have. When a demon picks his mate, it's almost like an alarm goes off in other demon's heads to try and take that away from them. If they are successful, they will kill the other demon." Kurama lowered his voice a little on the last part, hoping Rei wouldn't freak out. She flinched slightly at the words.

"Kill? Wow, that's messed up." She fussed with her lower lip a bit in deep thought. "You should relax though, Hiei is very powerful – we all are – I doubt any demon will get near you."

"Well that's comforting I guess…"

-

Hiei stayed hidden in the shadows, where he was most comfortable, and watched. Everything about Rei was oddly… fascinating. She had a very calm, almost naïve look to her, though he sensed she was anything but that. The way she moved was far from delicate, but somehow graceful in the way that it flowed so well. At the same time, Hiei loathed her more than anything. It sent him nearly tumbling over the edge, which was something he was not used to. As a warrior, he needed to cast aside all unnecessary emotion or face certain death. He could only pretend for so long that he didn't actually care for this girl's well being.

And he did. More than he realized in fact.

He listened closely to their conversation and frowned. He didn't need the stupid fox telling her all this, it was just making her more frightened than she already was. The girl asked far too many questions for his liking.

Hiei followed her from a distance throughout the day, watching her through the window as she studied in her classes. At one point, she looked over and saw him there, glaring at her. She simply waved and smiled. Hiei tried to melt her with his eyes.

It didn't work.

Hiei had already decided long ago that his soul mate didn't exist, he had heard the stories and actually seen it happen between two demons but for him… for him it didn't matter. He had traveled all over the demon world with not so much as a hint of attraction to any demon. But now he was slowly realizing that was because she was here the whole time. Hiei hated Rei for that, but at the same time he just could not bring himself to really hate her. This wasn't his decision; it was destiny's. And that pissed him off the most.

The final bell rang for the day, and the students began moving out into the hallways and out of the school building. Good. Hiei wanted to talk to Rei.

She was making a steady exit until another human boy stopped her in the hall. Hiei cursed. The boy radiated some sort of heat for Rei as well. Hiei found himself clutching the hilt of his katana so hard he was starting to blister. Dammit.

"Rei, hey what's up?"

Rei looked up from staring at the tile at the sound of her name and saw Hiro from her… er… one of her classes anyway, smiling. "Not much, heading home. What's up?"

"Well a bunch of us from economics were going to head to the beach this weekend." Economics! That's what class he had with her. Rei applauded her lack of memory.

"Oh yeah? That's cool."

"Well we were going to go this Saturday, did you want to come?"

"Shit, I'd love to but I'm going to my dad-" Rei never finished her sentence, because a blur of poisonous black rushed by so quick she only caught a glimpse and suddenly Hiro was shot across the hallway, his face already swelling. He slid across the tile floor before finally stopping just short of the wall. "Oh my God, holy crap, Hiro, are you okay?!" She ran over and kneeled down to help him up. His face looked horrible, like he was just beat up by five guys twice his size. Rei lightly touched his cheek, and he flinched in pain.

"What happened?" He croaked. Rei looked around and saw other students gathering around, but none were by when it had happened. She went over the even in her head. It had happened too fast to even make sense. They were talking and then there was that black blur… was it a bird? No it couldn't have been that. It was like somebody had punched him right –

Rei froze and then gritted her teeth together hard. _Hiei… _

-

-

Rei slid into the bath and ducked her head under before resurfacing. Well they were all certainly… interesting. Yusuke was hysterically rude and Kuwabara seemed a little dim at times to her – but he had a good heart. Kurama was as kind as always of course. And Hiei was just crazy. His intentions were… good… but he was too rough. She shut her eyes and turned on her CD player, letting the mellow sounds of Elliott Smith clear her mind.

"We need to get something straight." It was Hiei. Rei shot out of the tub and screamed. "JESUS CHRIST! OH MY FUCKING… WHAT THE FUCK!?" She hopped back in and pulled the shower curtain closed.

"What do you think you're doing, Hiei!?" The fire demon shoved his arms into his cloak pocket before speaking.

"Listen…" He stopped for a moment looking a little… embarrassed? "You are mine. I don't want some filthy boy talking to you, unless you have a death wish for that particular person." Oh my. Rei poked her head out from the shower curtain.

"What filthy boy? You mean Hiro? You practically killed him anyway! Did you see his face?"

"Any boy. If this is going to work, it's going to work my way."

Rei crossed her arms over her chest, the water splashing with her movements. "Um excuse me, but normally relationships work for the favor of both people-"

"This is not a relationship. These are rules that you will follow."

"Rules? These sorts of things don't have rules and I don't plan of following any rules of yours."

"You can follow them or die."

"Tch. You need to learn to lighten up. He wasn't asking me on a date. It was a bunch of friends going to the beach. Besides he is not very attractive."

Hiei snorted and ignored her last sentence. "Hn, to you maybe, but your senses are dull. I knew his intentions."

Now it was Rei's turn to snort. This guy was impossible to get through to. "Well if you had actually listened instead of jumping in and going completely psycho, you would have heard me say no. I'm going to my dad's this weekend, so I won't even be in town."

"What?"

"I. AM. GOING. TO. MY. FATHER'S. I do have one you know, and I haven't seen him in forever."

Hiei did not appreciate the sarcasm. "I know what a father is you fool. That is hardly a good idea though."

Rei closed the shower curtain again and pulled the drain plug out. The water began to recede back to wherever it had come from. "I'll be okay Hiei. But thanks for your concern-"

"I am not concerned."

"Whatever, do you mind leaving for a moment please? I'm going to get out of the bath." Hiei rolled his eyes but obeyed, leaving her alone to get into a towel and dry her hair a bit. She knew Hiei was waiting right outside the bathroom door, and that made her smile. He was cute when he was angry. He was cute all the time actually.

Rei combed her hair in the hope that it would dry somewhere close to manageable before finally opening the bathroom door. Hiei was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed. Rei smiled at him. "Thanks." Hiei followed her to her bedroom and waited outside the door again while she got changed.

"So," she called from the other side. "Are you going to follow me to my dad's?"

"Hn, of course I am, I don't trust a fool like you not to get herself killed."

"Shut up! This isn't my fault you know!" Hiei said nothing. After a few moments Rei opened her bedroom door, clad in jeans and t-shirt; her hair falling into her face. She didn't look too happy.

"As far as I'm concerned Hiei, this is your fault. So stop pretending that I'm the bad guy here. Maybe if you weren't such a baby about-"

Rei felt the wind being knocked out of her as Hiei pushed her up against the wall and snarled. He had her by the neck.

"You had better watch your mouth human." Hiei spat.

Rei put her hands against his chest and pushed. "Shut up, I'm not afraid of you. I can see right through your bullshit. If you're going to do it then just do it." Hiei's hands left her neck and grasped her wrists in a searing grip. "Do what?" He snarled. But he knew. And his patience was all but gone… being so close to her…

Hiei didn't continue. In fact, it took more than all his control to let go and back away. Surprisingly, Rei didn't seem all that frightened.

They stared at each other for a heated moment before Rei finally spoke. "I know you've been coming into my room at night and watching me sleep."

Hiei shifted uncomfortably. Shit. He could have sworn she was asleep for that. "If you are going to insist on coming into my bedroom every night, you could at least wake me."

Rei finally went back into her room and started to pack a weekend bag for her dad's house. Hiei stood in the frame of the door, watching her with cautious eyes. She should have been afraid of him. He wanted her to be afraid of him. It just made it easier to dislike her. But for Hiei it seemed things were never uncomplicated. Rei finished packing and plopped on her bed, sighing.

"I'll be there until Sunday. That's two days. You can follow me if you want. But my mom is going to be home any minute and I don't really feel like explaining why you're here."

"Fine." In a flash Hiei was gone and Rei was left alone again. _Finally. _This was far too much stress for one day.

* * *

End chapter two. Reviews are really and truly appreciated. Except flames. I think every writer on here can agree with that. Anyway…

Next chapter:

"Just get away from me! I can't do this Hiei, I can't! I can't put my family in this kind of danger!"

Hiei showed no compassion. "You don't have a choice in this you know. Those demons don't care if you can or can't do this."

Rei ran a hand through her long hair. Yeah, she did know that. Stupid Hiei. He always had to be right didn't he?

"I really hate you, you know that?" She said.

"The feeling is mutual."


	3. reckless

**S P A R K**

**3. reckless**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The sky was an orange and pink haze; a painted canvas behind the silhouettes of the power lines and birds flying to their homes. With the windows down, Rei could feel the autumn air whip against her face as they drove. It was something she loved most about driving to her father's house. That and he would always let her play whatever music she wanted. But her father turned her Belle & Sebastian down and before Rei could protest, he cleared his throat as though he was going to speak.

"So Rei," Her dad started. "I was talking to your mother earlier-"

"Wow, that's kind of a surprise."

Her dad ignored her interruption. "Yes well, she said you're seeing someone?" Rei brought her head back in from outside the window and began to roll it up. Wait a minute. Her mom had never seen Hiei. And even if she had they weren't dating. Did demons even date? Or did they just mate? Before she could collect an answer her father began talking again.

"Some nice boy from your school… Shuichi I think she said his name was." Rei slapped her hand to her forehead. Her mother was crazy. She started to laugh softly at first, but it grew into a full out giggle fest. "No dad, that's not it. We're working on a school project dad, relax. Mom just likes to think I'm dating all of my guy friends."

Her father laughed with her. "Oh, heh. Yeah she was always like that. So there's no one then?"

Rei took a moment to answer. "… No. No one."

They pulled up to the house then, and Rei was happy to end the conversation. "Do you want to watch a movie or anything?" Her dad asked as they entered the home. Rei pretended to yawn. "Actually dad I'm really beat. If you don't mind I'm just going to hit the sack."

"Sure, sure. We can do something tomorrow. I have some work to finish up anyway."

Rei smiled and retreated upstairs to the guest bedroom. She set her bag down and scanned the room, trying to see if Hiei really had followed. She didn't really know why, but she wanted him to follow. She felt safe with him there. Which may have been a bad thing since he almost killed her the other day. It was exciting. But she saw no sign of him. Rei slid open the sliding glass door that had a small porch area and stepped out. It wasn't chilly, but there was this coolness in the air that made her shiver.

She pulled out a cigarette from her back pocket. She only smoked when she was really stressed, and for the past two days she hadn't had the time. She peeked around a bit to make sure her dad wasn't coming up, and then she lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Eventually she exhaled and took a seat on the folding chair. Rei leaned her head back and for the first time in those two days, she felt very relaxed.

"That's a disgusting habit." Rei jumped and whipped her head from side to side. There was no one. She pouted.

"Hiei, stop that, it's creepy. Just come out already." After a moment, Hiei gracefully stepped onto the guard rail, balancing perfectly. His face was emotionless, as always.

Rei took another drag of her cigarette, if only to annoy Hiei more. "You came." She finally said.

"Hn, I said I was going to didn't I?" Hiei stepped down from rail and leaned against the wall now, closer to Rei. She stared at him and smiled softly, studying his features. All Hiei really just wanted to do was force her down and –

"Hey what is that?" Hiei broke his thought. "What?"

Rei pointed to his forehead. "That bandage on your forehead, what's under it?"

"If I showed you, you would faint." And she would too; humans couldn't stand that kind of power. Not only that but she would most likely freak out and squeal like most human girls did.

Rei snorted. "I don't faint Hiei. Just tell me, what is it?"

"Later. You ask far too many questions. It's annoying. And put that out." Now he was referring to her cigarette. Rei gave Hiei a sarcastic salute and stubbed out her cigarette; it was almost gone anyway. "Yes sir."

Hiei turned his head away and stared out into the open land. It was almost all country, with the lights of the city softly glowing against the horizon. The air smelt cleaner; fresher. A swift breeze came over the house and through the balcony. Rei breathed the air in deep and turned to Hiei. He seemed deep in thought, like he was concentrating on something. Rei noticed that whatever it was that was behind the bandage on his forehead, it glowed softly. Something was going on. "Hiei what is it?"

The fire demon didn't look at her, but his eyes hardened. "Get inside." He ordered.

"What? Why?"

"There are four demons coming for you. I'll take care of it. So get inside." Rei jumped off the chair and met Hiei at his side, trying to get a look at the demons. She didn't see anything.

"They're about ten miles away. But they'll be here in minutes. Stop staring like an idiot and get inside."

"No." Hiei finally turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes. Was she stupid? "Are you stupid? They'll rape and kill you. **Get inside**."

Rei straightened. "Take me with you and meet them somewhere Hiei." That wasn't a request. She seemed hardly concerned for her own life. Hiei was stunned.

"_What?" _This girl had a death wish. Were all human girls this crazy?

"My dad is here Hiei, what if one gets passed you? I'm not going to put him in that kind of danger."

Hiei understood and suddenly found some what of a new respect for her. She just wanted to protect her family. He didn't say that though. "You shouldn't be worrying about your family right now. That's one more thing you don't need to worry about."

"Well I am!" Rei shouted. "They're going to go after him, right?" Hiei didn't answer but Rei already knew that was a yes.

"I'm coming with you; lead them away from the house."

Hiei didn't like this idea at all. The thought of bringing her closer to danger made him angry. Didn't she understand? "You'll only slow me down." He snapped, which was kind of a lie.

"So? They want me, what makes you think they'll meet you out there when you're alone? You're taking me with you and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me."

She was damn stubborn. "Fine. If you get killed it's not my fault. Get on my back." Rei groaned. Well at least he was honest. She climbed cautiously onto his back and clung tight. His hair smelt nice. "I can lead them to a park. Hide and don't say anything or move until I tell you to do so unless you want to die." She nodded.

"I can do that."

Hiei leaped off the balcony, and Rei buried her face in his hair as they ran. They seemed to be going so fast. She could feel the wind fly around her; the adrenaline in her system rising. She wondered if Hiei was as nervous as she was. Probably not… he was always so calm. Rei was usually calm about a lot of things; when her parents got divorced, when she broke her arm on the jungle gym, when she burned her fingers on the stove. Having your life and virginity ultimately threatened can do a number on a girl though.

It seemed as though they had only run for such a short time before they came to a stop. "Are you sure this is far enough?" She whispered.

Hiei had to stop himself from shivering as her warm breath hit his ear. "It's four miles from your dad's house."

"What?! That fast?" Hiei smirked. "Of course. Had you not been with me you wouldn't have even seen it." Rei raised an eyebrow at Hiei. _Cocky much? _Rei could hear her heart pounding in her chest now; she just wished the fight would end now before it even started.

"How far away are they?"

"One mile and closing. Go hide in there." Hiei pointed to the left. Rei hesitated.

"Hiei that's a dumpster-"

"Just go!" He barked. Rei didn't argue any further; she sprinted to the dumpster and hid behind the gate in front of it. Then she pinched her nose. It smelt like shit. She peeked out through the slits in the fence and watched Hiei. He reached up to his forehead and ripped off the bandage. Damn it! She wished she could see what that was! At that moment she saw the demons appear. It looked like three… she couldn't see the fourth.

Her heart stopped. They were all twice Hiei's size. There was no way he could fight them. Two of them had teeth as long as Rei's arm and their skin was littered with old battle scars. Rei gulped. She strained to see now as they started moving strategically around the park. Hiei pulled out a sword and suddenly, Hiei was gone.

Her eyes flew around wildly as she tried to follow the movements. Where-?

And then Hiei appeared again – his sword was covered in blood. Rei shot out from the gate and ran over to him; ignoring his earlier instructions. "Hiei!" She stopped short when she saw the bodies on the ground. "Whoa… how did you… when did you… damn." Hiei cleaned his sword on the grass before sheathing it.

"I wasn't expecting it to end so soon."

"Would you have rather it last longer?"

"No! No, I just, didn't realize how good you were."

"Hn." Hiei turned to face her, and she finally saw… a lidded eye? "Hiei, you have a third eye!?" Rei leaned forward in morbid fascination. This was the kind of stuff that you saw in science fiction movies. The fire demon picked up his discarded bandage from the ground. "Yes."

"That's cool. At that same time it's also creepy. Why do you have it?"

"It's an artificial eye. It-" Hiei paused mid sentence. "There's one more."

Rei searched the park with her eyes and prepared to dive behind the dumpster gate again. "What? Where-"

"He's at your house… he must have gotten confused by the scent." Panic swelled again. _Dad… _

"You said only four… how … Hiei go! You have to save him!" Hiei turned and gripped her shoulders, spinning her around so she had to look him straight in the face. "Calm down woman. You are going to give yourself some kind of human heart problem. I will save him." With that said, Hiei opened the Jagan eye for her and Rei couldn't help but look. It was so ominous and dark… then she felt herself slipping into the grass, and everything went black again.

-

-

-

It was so warm all of a sudden, and comfy. There was white all around her. Rei slowly opened her eyes and realized she was under her sheets. In her bed at her dad's house. Wait… what?

Rei sat up like the living dead and glanced around to see what was going on. It was still dark outside. So she couldn't have been out for that long. Across the room, she could see Hiei sitting in her window sill. He answered all her questions before she could speak. "I told you that you would faint." Hiei smirked for a moment before continuing. "Everything is fine. Your father is safe, he never even woke up." Rei let out a breath she wasn't aware she was even holding. _I had to black out. How damsel in distress of me. _

"I need a cigarette." Rei swung the covers off and shuffled onto the balcony. She didn't close the door – she knew Hiei would follow. He didn't say anything as she smoked, but he glared up a storm. Rei didn't even feel like smiling. It was just too close. Sure Hiei was fast but what if one time he wasn't? All it took was one mistake. Just one. And her family could be killed. How could she live with herself if something like that happened and it was her fault?

"Relax already, the danger is over." Hiei said. Now it was Rei's turn to glare at Hiei.

"It's never going to be over Hiei. My family is always going to be in danger because of me." Hiei stepped forward – for what reason he wasn't sure – and felt the odd need to comfort her. But she only stepped back.

"Just get away from me! I can't do this Hiei, I can't! I can't put my family in this kind of danger!"

Hiei showed no compassion. "You don't have a choice in this you know. Those demons don't care if you can or can't do this."

Rei ran a hand through her long hair and took a shaky drag. Yeah, she did know that. Stupid Hiei. He always had to be right didn't he?

"I really hate you, you know that?" She said.

"The feeling is mutual." That made Rei smile, at least. She flicked her cigarette over the edge of the balcony and walked over to Hiei. "Thank you though, for saving me and OH MY GOD!" Hiei jumped.

"What!?" He snapped.

"Hiei, you're bleeding! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Rei grabbed his arm, which was dripping with blood. Hiei hardly winced. "You freak out over every little thing. It's just a scratch."

Rei pulled his sleeve up and gasped. "A scratch? Hiei that's a huge gash!" She applied pressure to the wound to stop the blood. "Okay stay here, I'm going to get some gauze and antiseptic."

"Would you calm down-"

"No, I won't. I can't have you save me all the time if your arm falls off can I?" Rei grinned from ear to ear at Hiei before disappearing inside. Hiei smirked after her. She was smart, he'd give her that. In fact he didn't even mind her that much at all anymore. That much…

Rei returned shortly with a mini-hospital in her arms. She arranged the things on the table and instructed Hiei to take off his cloak. And damn he did have a nice body. Rei smiled to herself. She dabbed and cleaned the wound with incredibly care, despite the fact she had no clue as to what she was actually doing. She poured Hydrogen Peroxide and the gash and Hiei hissed.

"Dammit, what is that?"

"Chill out, it kills the bacteria in the cut." Rei started to bandage it tightly and was satisfied she had done a great job. "Done! Would you like a lollipop now Hiei?"

"Silence. Now. You've had a long day. Go to sleep, I'll keep watch."

"Okay, okay." Rei started to walk back inside, but turned swiftly and hugged Hiei. It caught him completely off guard. Warm arms wrapped tightly around him as her hair curtained his face. Fuck, she smelt good. "Thank you. Really."

"Stop. Go inside." He said stiffly. Rei pulled back and shook her head. "Bastard."

"Tch." Rei shut the door behind her, and Hiei realized he had been holding his breath.

Damn it.

-

-

-

Hiei sat on the balcony railing as he had all night since Rei went inside. He stayed alert all night just in case there were any more surprises. But the night was dissipating into morning, and there was nothing. Periodically he would step inside to check on Rei. She was one of the most reckless humans he had ever met. Most didn't, or at least Hiei assumed they didn't, have that kind of honor. But he was right in a sense.

Rei woke with a start, remembering the previous night. Despite Hiei's telling her that everything was alright, she still raced downstairs to check on her dad and see if he was still alive. The smell of eggs perfuming her nose proved her wrong. She turned the corner and saw her dad definitely alive. There wasn't a scratch on him. He turned when he heard her running and gave her a half smile. He was probably wondering why she was running like the devil was chasing her.

"Hey kiddo, want some eggs?"

Rei smiled. "Sure, thanks dad." The rest of the weekend had gone off without a hitch, and Rei barely saw Hiei for the next day or so. But she could sense he was there, watching over. Rei and her dad went to Tokyo to shop (Which was nearly impossible to do with her dad since he thought the pair of underwear she bought was a headband.) and then grabbed dinner and saw a movie. They didn't get home until around midnight. Rei raced to her room with her bags and quickly shut the door to change. She bought a cute pair of yellow boxer shorts and a black t-shirt to wear for pajamas.

She pulled off her shirt and pants, then her bra, and pulled on the pajamas. "I look damn cute." She stood in front of the full length mirror for a few minutes grinning at herself. A girl thing, really.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rei about shit her pants at Hiei's voice. She should have been expecting it by now, but she wasn't. Even when she was listening for it, she could never hear him coming. He was like a fucking cat. "Would you stop doing that? You always creep up on me, it's annoying. You're going to take years off my life… not that you haven't already."

"Hn,"

Rei took a seat on her bed started to pull her hair up. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"No." Rei pursed her lips. Well Hiei wasn't much a conversationalist was he? "Good, I was a little- wait a minute. Were you watching me change?"

Hiei crossed his arms. "Hn, no."

"You're lying, Hiei! You perverted little… ugh!" Rei covered her already clothed body dramatically. "Nobody likes a peeping Tom."

"My name is not Tom-"

"It's a figure of speech!" Rei stormed passed the fire demon and into the bathroom. Meanwhile Hiei brooded. Was it really such a big deal? In a short time Hiei planned on mating with the girl anyway. Not that Rei knew that. Well he would let her know about that… eventually anyway. Hiei knew from experience that if you told humans too much they got all nervous for no reason.

Rei entered the bedroom again and killed the lights before climbing into her bed. She was glad to be leaving tomorrow and going back to her own house. It seemed so odd here, with Hiei. He followed her – to watch her – was it just because of her scent? Was he compelled to do it like… an animal?

Rei tossed and turned under the covers, unable to stop thinking about it. Hiei was attractive. She would admit that much. That said nothing for his personality though, which was practically non existent. The other thing was that she had started to notice his scent, so much more than before. It was something strange that she couldn't put her finger on. But it was familiar and nice. "What are you thinking about?" a voice demanded in the darkness.

"What?"

"You're breathing heavily like you're in deep thought. It's disturbing." Oh. She hadn't realized it.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about how I can kinda smell it too now." She waited for Hiei to make a witty retort. There was silence from Hiei however, so Rei continued. "I mean your scent, not mine. I can smell it… maybe I hadn't noticed before or something. You have a nice smell you know."

Hiei still said nothing and Rei couldn't figure out whether or not he had left or just chose not to answer her so she dropped the subject and went to sleep.

-

-

It was there, again. Something holding her wrist with searing pain in a death grip while silk ghosted over her lips. She moved instinctively into it – warmth unlike any other. A strange fire. Rei woke just in time to see a flash of red in the dark. She remained still and silent, waiting for some sort of sign. There was nothing but the darkness.

"Hiei?" She whispered. "Hiei, was that you?"

He said nothing, but Rei already knew the answer.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yes. Finally. That was short. And blah, I know. But it was sort of an awkward chapter for them I guess. You know. Or maybe you don't… As always please review because reviews are sexy.

Next Chapter: **motions.**

"One concern would be that we might only be able to mate once."

Rei snorted and crossed her arms over her breasts. "Oh please, I'm sure I wont be that bad, Hiei."

The demon gave a sinister chuckle. "I meant that your little human body might not be able to take it. You may just up and die." He said it was such nonchalance that Rei almost forgot that he meant her life would be in actual danger.

She prayed he was joking.


End file.
